First Kiss
by ran-kotobuki
Summary: its about Ran's First kiss.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction; I used simple words to be easy for other people to understand my work! Please bear with me! (I don't own Super gals !)  
  
Ran was thinking about her future:  
  
Ran: *When shall I meet a guy that will truly love me?*  
  
Then something pops into her mind:  
  
Ran: *Mmm.. I think I should talk to my friends.*  
  
Ran's best friends are Aya and Miyu. They always go together and share little secrets about their love life and other personal things.  
  
Ran: Ahh.., hello, may I speak to Miyu?  
  
Miyu's Mother: One moment please.  
  
Miyu: Oh, Hello Ran! What's the news about?  
  
Ran: Mmm.. I think we should talk personally. It's important!  
  
Miyu: Ok! I will call Aya on the phone too! Bye!  
  
That day..  
  
Ran: Hey Miyu!  
  
Miyu: Ran! What's the important thing you say?  
  
Suddenly Rei and Yuuya who has just gone from school had arrived.  
  
Yuuya: Oh, Hi there Ran, Miyu! Where's Aya?  
  
Miyu: Gosh! I forgot to tell you about the Quiz B Aya have joined. I've got to see her after I talk to you! But before I go, could you please tell me why did you need to talk?  
  
Ran was serious starring at Yuuya's eyes, she didn't even understand what Miyu was telling.  
  
Miyu: Ran!!!!  
  
Ran: Ah.. Nothing, nothing. Forget about it!  
  
Miyu: Ok, bye!  
  
Ran, Yuuya and Rei are left. They didn't speak or even tell something. Until Yamato had arrived from his job.  
  
Yamato: Hey guys! What are you doing here?  
  
Ran: Miyu just left. Haven't you seen her?  
  
Yamato: No, I haven't! So., do you mind if I treat you all for a cup of tea?  
  
Yamato: Sure!!! Sure!!!  
  
At the coffees shop..  
  
Yamato: Why are you all guys planning to do? Is there a problem?  
  
Ran: None were..were, were just planning to go on a hot spring this month.  
  
Nothing goes in her mind but only those words.  
  
Yuuya: Huh? Where ..What?  
  
Ran winked her eyes to Yuuya to tell him to say yes.  
  
Yuuya: Ahh..! Yes were going on a trip to a hot spring this month, would you like to go with us?  
  
Yamato: If you don't mind!  
  
Ran: Ok! So much for that! We're going home now! Bye!  
  
Ran and her brother Yamato go home after their conversation with Yuuya and Rei.  
  
The next morning..  
  
Ran and her friends go to Kotobuki's Residence. Ran explained their plan to her friends. The two approved. They started arranging the things that they need for the trip.  
  
While the three guys arrange the tents and beddings that they will also bring on their trip.  
  
The day comes, the day that everyone is waiting for.  
  
At first Aya together with Miyu comes. Then Rei and Yuuya arrive. And at last Ran and Yamato came.  
  
Ran: Yahoo! I'm so excited about this trip, I feel lucky today!  
  
The trip had started, Yuuya and Ran have the first seat, Rei, Aya and Miyu has the backseat. Yamato as the driver.  
  
Ran: Yehey! Where here! Where finally here!  
  
They all go to their respective rooms to change and arrange their clothes.  
  
Miyu: Mmm..What should I wear?  
  
Ran: Hahahaha! You didn't have to wear a gown or a dress in a hot spring. If I know, you always think of your appearance before facing my big brother?  
  
Miyu: You got it! I always do! HEHEHEHE!  
  
Aya: Ahh..Guys do you think it's okay for me to wear just towel?  
  
Aya asked timidly.  
  
Ran: There's nothing wrong with that, everything you wear always fits you right!  
  
Miyu: And you Ran? Will you wear clothes or just like Aya only?  
  
Ran: I'm always ready for that! I'll wear nothing but just towel!  
  
They all laugh at themselves, on how they think of their looks. Then they went to the hot spring, but in the hallway they saw Yuuya, Rei and Yamato wearing just towel on their hips down to their toe.  
  
Aya: Mmm.. Ran can we go now to the hot spring?  
  
Ran: Yup! Let's go! Ah, by the way the boys' spring is just at the other side of ours. So don't worry if something happen they will surely come to save us! Just joking! HEHEHEHE!  
  
They all felt the relaxation from the spring.  
  
Ran thought that:  
  
Ran: *I think I can find the person that I'll love here. But how?*  
  
Ran thought for a good plan.  
  
Ran: *Oh I know! I'll just change my clumsy behavior for the time being.*  
  
Ran: Mmm.. Excuse me gals I will just going outside to get some fresh air.  
  
Aya: You are going outside searing just a towel?  
  
Ran: Why not? It doesn't matter!  
  
Ran just changed her personality just a minute ago. Aya and Miyu was worrying for her.  
  
Meanwhile Yuuya was going out to get extra towels. He saw Ran sitting on a huge rock near a pond. He approached Ran.  
  
Yuuya: Hi! Why are you alone?  
  
Ran: I'm just getting some fresh air!  
  
Yuuya: Ahh..! So, you now where friends right?  
  
Ran: Yeah! Why did you say so?  
  
Yuuya: Ahh..Mmm..C-Can you tell me who's the special man that you adore?  
  
Ran: Sorry! I didn't have one! How about you?  
  
They talked to each other all night long.  
  
Yuuya: Ran, what do you think I feel for you?  
  
Ran: I have no idea.  
  
Yuuya can not straightly say to Ran what he really feels about her.  
  
Ran: Yuuya do you think someday someone will love me and really care for me?  
  
Yuuya: I'm sure there are many of them, you just didn't notice.  
  
Ran: Are you sure? You do think someday someone is waiting for you to love her?  
  
Yuuya just stop, he didn't answer Ran's question, He's thinking if the girl that was waiting for him is Ran.  
  
Ran: If you didn't want to answer my question, it's okay. But please don't tell anybody that I'm so lonely. I didn't want them to be affected.  
  
Yuuya: I swear!  
  
Ran just stood up and went in her room. Yuuya was thinking if he gonna tell Ran about he really feels tomorrow.  
  
That night Yuuya heard a small voice that cries, he silently follows the crying voice and he noticed that it's coming from Ran's room. He slowly opened the sliding door of the room. He saw Ran crying while sleeping. He quietly goes close to Ran and slowly bowed his head in order to reach Ran's pink lips. When their lips meet Ran was awakened. She was shocked. She slaps her hand to Yuuya's face.  
  
Yuuya: !!!OUCH!!  
  
Everyone was awakened from Yuuya's shout, they all went to Ran's room to check her if she is still okay. But unfortunately something shouldn't happen.  
  
Yuuya: I'll explain everything!  
  
His heart beats faster when he saw Yamato starring at him. He thinks that Yamato will kill him after what had he done.  
  
They just keep the happening as secret so that Ran's mother will not know anything about Yuuya had made.  
  
The next day  
  
Miyu: Good morning Ran!  
  
Ran didn't notice Miyu greeting her she just walk straight ahead to the kitchen. She will prepare her own breakfast. Then she thought  
  
Ran: *Why did Yuuya kissed me last night? What does he want to show?*  
  
Yuuya: Huh?  
  
Yuuya saw Ran eating her breakfast.  
  
Yuuya: Ahh..Ran?  
  
Ran didn't answer.  
  
Yuuya: I'm s-s-sorry about what happened last night.  
  
Ran: Don't ever think of it again!!!  
  
She stood up and went to her room.  
  
Ran: *That was my first kiss, and it's from Yuuya.*  
  
She thought that the guy who kissed her is the one that truly love her.  
  
She went to Yuuya's position, then  
  
Ran: Yuuya!!!  
  
Yuuya: Why Ran? Is there a problem?  
  
Ran: I remember that you asked me about my true feelings about you.  
  
Yuuya didn't say a word, he is thinking about Ran's answer.  
  
Ran: After what you did to me that night I realize that..that you're the one man that I was finding.  
  
Yuuya was stunned from what he had heard.  
  
Yuuya: Ahh..Ran!  
  
Ran kissed Yuuya and she left quickly.  
  
Yuuya just stare intently at Ran whose running to her room.  
  
Yuuya was astounded about Ran's answer.  
  
The next morning Yuuya told Rei about his feelings to Ran. Yuuya: Rei do you think I really love Ran?  
  
Rei: Do you assume you can kiss her if you didn't love her?  
  
Yuuya: Well..  
  
Suddenly..  
  
Ran: Hey Rei, Yuuya!  
  
Rei: Oh, Hi! Ran! Where are Aya and Miyu?  
  
Ran: They are strolling around the public house.  
  
Yuuya: Why didn't you come with them?  
  
Ran: Because I want to be with you!  
  
Rei didn't want to believe that it comes from Ran's mouth.  
  
Rei: Okay then! I'll find them and tell them that the spring for all of us is already opened.  
  
Rei left Ran and Yuuya, and then Yamato arrive from his room. He gazes to Yuuya so badly.  
  
!!!!!TRRRIIING...TRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!! The cellular phone of Ran rang.  
  
Ran: Mmm..Mom? (A moment later) But why?!! There's nothing wrong with him! He's very kind!  
  
Ran's Mom: Go home with your brother now!!!  
  
Ran shut her cell phone off and run to her room. Yamato told Yuuya not to follow Ran.  
  
That day Yamato and Ran left the public house and her friends.  
  
Yuuya was worried about Ran.  
  
In the Kotobuki's abode  
  
Ran's Mom: Your father and I heard about what happened with you and Yuuya. So..  
  
Ran's father: We will do everything to make you spaced out!  
  
Ran's mother: We make you marry a gentleman that will love you forever.  
  
Ran: But I don't even love him, I don't even now him!  
  
Ran's mother: Tomorrow you'll meet him. So don't think of Yuuya anymore!!!  
  
Meanwhile Yuuya, Rei. Aya and Miyu were thinking about what will happen next.  
  
Yuuya: It's my fault! I shouldn't did that to her that early!  
  
The next day  
  
!!!DING-DONG..DING-DONG!!!  
  
Ran's mom: Ran wake up your fiancé is here!  
  
Ran: Fiancé?  
  
Ran's mom: I'll go down stairs to open the door. Wear clothes that can make you beautiful!  
  
Ran's mom: Oh, Tatsuki! Where are your parents?  
  
Tatsuki: They have an appointment in their job.  
  
Ran's mom: Wait a second..Ran!!! Ran!!! Tatsuki is here, he wants to see you!!!  
  
Ran: Okay mom I'm going down!!!  
  
Ran dress in her mother's old clothes that really doesn't fit her. In order to look awful to Tatsuki.  
  
Ran's mom: Ran..what?......what? Why did you wear my old clothes?  
  
Ran: I don't have to wear a gown, don't you think?  
  
Ran's mom: Oh, by the way this is Tatsuki, Tatsuki this is my daughter Ran your future wife.  
  
Tatsuki: Hi! Nice to meet you, my little Princess!  
  
Ran: Princess? You called me princess?  
  
Tatsuki: Yeah! There's nothing wrong with that, you're my fiancé from now on. Right?  
  
Ran: That's not a big deal!!!  
  
Ran's mom: Hey you two! You should not fight each other, you should love and protect each other!  
  
Ran: Yuk!!!  
  
Ran's mom: Change your clothes.  
  
Ran went to her room and changes her clothes. After that she told her mother that she us going to her friend house.  
  
Ran's mom: You can't go to Miyu's house without Tatsuki.  
  
Ran: But why? He's not invited!  
  
Ran's mom: What if something will bad happen during that time?  
  
Ran: I can take care of my self!  
  
Ran straightly went out from their house. She didn't notice that Tatsuki is still following her. When she reached Miyu's house..  
  
DING-DONG!!! DING-DONG!!!  
  
Miyu: Wait a minute!  
Oh! It's you Ran! Come in!  
  
Ran: There was a problem.  
  
Ran explained it to Miyu.  
  
Miyu: You need to talk to Yuuya, you need to tell him about Tatsuki.  
  
Ran: But what should I say to him?  
  
Miyu: I don't know, but that's the only way!  
  
The two went to Yuuya's home with out noticing Tatsuki following them.  
  
TOK-TOK!!! TOK-TOK!!!  
  
Yuuya's mom opened the door and told them to come in.  
  
Ran: Where is Yuuya?  
  
Yamato's mom: I think he has a problem. He locked himself to his room. He doesn't eat much. He always thinks of you!  
  
Ran: I'll go check him.  
  
Tatsuki silently enter Yuuya's house by the back door.  
  
Ran: YUUYA!!! YUUYA!!! It's me!  
  
Yuuya: *It's Ran!*  
  
Ran: Yuuya please open the door!  
  
Yuuya: *Should I?*  
  
Yuuya opened the door and he saw Ran crying. Ran embrace Yuuya, her head is on his warm chest. Yuuya hug Ran too.  
  
Tatsuki who's watching them was so angry. He goes out from the place he's hiding and punches Yuuya on his face. Ran was shocked.  
  
Ran: STOP!!!  
  
Yuuya: Ran, who is he? How did he get here?  
  
Tatsuki: I should ask that to you! I'm Ran's fiancé!  
  
Yuuya's heart was hurt.  
  
Ran: Yuuya! I can explain it to you.  
  
Yuuya didn't listen to Ran as if he's a deaf. Ran just go down and talk to Miyu. Tatsuki went home because he was so embarrassed.  
  
Miyu: Why don't you try to talk again to Yuuya and explain it to him clearly?  
  
Ran: But he didn't listen tome anymore! He's also angry to me!  
  
Yuuya's mom: You should try it again. Here's the key.  
  
Ran went up again to go to Yuuya's room. But that time without Tatsuki. She slowly opened the door, she saw Yuuya standing before the window. He's crying, he didn't notice that Ran is in his room. Ran embraced Yuuya him in the second time. She explained it to him very well. Yuuya understand what Ran said.  
  
Yuuya: But what will happen to us?  
  
Ran: We'll see!  
  
After that, Ran goes down with Yuuya.  
  
She went home..  
  
Ran saw Tatsuki Talking to her mom.  
  
Ran: Any problem?  
  
Ran's mom: Why did you do that to your fiancé?  
  
Tatsuki: Please stop! When I saw them I saw very guilty of making them apart. I know Ran's feelings about him.  
  
Ran's mom: But why Tatsuki?  
  
Tatsuki: I just want to be her friend from now on.  
  
Ran was very surprised from Tatsuki said.  
  
Ran: You are a true friend Tatasuki!!!  
  
Ran held Tatasuki's hand and thank him.  
  
End  
  
See you next fic!!! 


End file.
